


I'm Not The Villian

by DanaGone



Series: Danny May! [5]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Life Choices, not the bad guy, plasmius - Freeform, villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaGone/pseuds/DanaGone
Summary: DannyMay | Corruption | Vlad Masters doesn't think of himself as a villain. Maybe an enemy, and possibly cruel at times, but never evil. In his story, he's the main character and victim. And this is how he sees the world.
Series: Danny May! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737232
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	I'm Not The Villian

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to explore Vlad's mindset from season 1 and 2 (season 3 was crack energy, idk what happened there). This is merely a presumption and therefore, not 100% correct. I just applied what I knew and observed.

The man clicked his pen and looked at the paper in front of him. He read over the agreement one more time, not hiding the disgusted expression on his face.

Humans are truly revolting creatures, he didn't need to prove it. They were selfish, greedy, ignorant of the world around them and blamed others for their poor decisions. Vlad was bothered by the fact that he was still half-human.

The man didn't know whether to kill Jack Fenton or thank him for the accident. He remembered cursing him countless for placing upon him ghost abilities and making him live the excruciating painful years in hospital. But later on, he began to realize that his inhumane powers may be a blessing. He had the ability to do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, without anyone finding out and making him face consequences. That's how he became a billionaire in the first place.

Was he ashamed of his unlawful acts? No, he wasn't. If someone were to ask him if he regretted putting people out of business by overshadowing, he would say he didn't. Those buffoons deserved it, and much more. They bathed in wealth while others suffered their poor actions. They didn't deserve all the fame and money, they were filthy. Every single one of them.

One had pretended to donate to charities and orphanages on social media meanwhile he stuck his nose up in public, pure arrogance radiating out of him. Those donations had all been fake and merely to fix his reputation. Vlad made sure he lost all of his fortune.

The other had a famous company, but behind the scenes, they were working with a dirty gang who used child slavery. Vlad blackmailed them with evidence.

The last one had tried scamming Mr. Masters. He'd already tricked so many owners into selling their companies and the unfortunate souls were left with nothing but crumbs to feed on. He destroyed the stolen companies the next day.

Vlad told himself he wasn't a hypocrite. He knew that he wasn't 'good' either; he had overshadowed many billionaires to get to where he was today, and he had lied a lot, too many times. But he wasn't like them. _Oh no_ , they were much worse than him. They used the people around them and betrayed their trust. They stole what was not theirs and manipulated the weak who couldn't do anything about it. They were lazy pigs who played their piece in a game of chess without thinking first and mainly focusing on their own goal, the king. But everybody knew that if you wanted something, you had to make sacrifices first.

And now, two men, his lawyer and the dealer's own lawyer stood beside him, waiting to see if he was going to sign the form or not.

He wasn't.

Of course he wouldn't, that would lead to disaster. The company he would be agreeing to cooperate with is supposed to build in a rural area, and that meant many people would lose their homes. It's not like he cared about anyone, except Maddie and Daniel of course, but he couldn't allow himself to be swayed by a pathetic owner who wouldn't even show up to his office.

Vlad ripped the paper in half, earning different expressions by both men in the room. Although the dealer's lawyer was shocked at the audacity the man had, to rip the paper right in front of him, Vlad's lawyer merely rolled his eyes. He was used to it by now, he knew how Vlad Masters worked. And there was no one in the world who held as much power as him.

The other man took this as a sign to leave and quickly scurried out of the room. Meanwhile, Vlad excused his lawyer and walked over to the window, staring solemnly at the moving clouds.

Some may say he's brutal, an evil mastermind, too blunt, and even merciless. But he didn't think he was. Why did everybody expect him to treat them with compassion and loyalty when they were all a bunch of fools?

The only time where he felt like he was a 'villain' was whenever he fought with Daniel. But that was only because the boy had called him such. The true villain was Jack Fenton. It was _his_ fault he lost the love of his life, suffered in the hospital alone, and had the family that should've been _his_. It was _his_ fault he was the man he is today. And yet again, he had grown much wiser.

Take notice of how everybody was so afraid of ghosts that they didn't pay attention to their own actions. Even the town's 'hero' had human enemies everywhere despite him being the one protecting Amity Park from trouble. He didn't understand why those people thought so, Daniel had good morals and had proven himself to be safe more than once.

But they were too clueless to see that. That's why he wanted the boy at his side, he wanted to show him things from his point of view. The world wasn't just good and bad, every single 'good' person had a dark nature. And that's something you can't fix; there's always going to be people who wouldn't be able to change.

**So no, he isn't evil.**

**He's not a villain.**

Many ghosts had hurt people at Amity Park, but they weren't like this before. They had been humans too, and were badly treated in their past lives that they ended up as a spectral ectoplasm, with feelings and obsessions they cannot control. They wouldn't have ended up like that if they'd only received just a bit of kindness.

Humans can do what they want, feel what they want, and decide what to do anytime. They make bad choices which can come back to haunt them later.

So ghosts aren't evil. They never were. Humans were the _corrupted_ ones.

**Author's Note:**

> What are your thoughts on this? :')


End file.
